


Team Building

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Donghae himself was mildly upset about being forced out into the middle of the woods over a weekend and missing out on some hopefully decent sex.





	1. Day 1

There were four kinds of workers, Donghae sourly thought.

There were the people who loved it, the people who pretended to love it (and secretly hated themselves for it, making them rather nasty individuals to be around), the people doing it for the money, and then the people who were too masochistic to even know better.

Donghae thought himself to be solidly in the fourth category. Because there was no other way to explain how he’d managed to stick around at his job long enough to be one of the more senior people in the advertising and design (not that was how he was really envisioning his life) and then foisted off to some Western-themed ‘team building’ camp. All because of a few spats between employees.

Watching the scenery roll by out of the bus window, he flipped through a few more songs on his phone before settling on an old trot song his father used to sing with him and his brother. Other than the mechanical noises, there wasn’t a sound in the bus at all. No one wanted to talk to each other at all. And that really wasn’t a wonder – any conversation would probably devolve into an argument about how they were getting their weekend ruined.

Donghae himself was mildly upset about being forced out into the middle of the woods over a weekend and missing out on some hopefully decent sex. Not that he would tell his boss that. Spacing back out, he wondered how much longer it was going to be, as he really needed to take a piss.

Almost as soon as the thought formed in his head, he noticed that the scenery was changing, the trees becoming sparse, giving glimpses of buildings between them. Digging his headphones out of his ears, he put the cord securely in his pocket and checked the battery power on the phone. It wasn’t great, but it would survive until he could charge it that night. (Surely this place was not so rustic as to not have electricity.) He flicked his hair out of his eyes with a practiced move. His hair was getting really long, but he’d not had time to get it cut lately, so he just tended to gather up what he could in a short ponytail and call it done.

His superior had told him to cut his hair once, and Donghae had blithely replied that he would need time off from work in order to do so. And with two major advertisement schemes due almost at the same time, everyone was working hard and extra days to get it done, so the matter of his hair had been dropped. And the clients certainly didn’t have a problem with it if the way he was getting checked out was an indication. But he was pretty sure the bonus from that came from when he bent over to pick up the laser pointer that had fallen off the table.

Too bad that client hadn’t been his type, he thought with a smirk. The bus rolled to a stop, and the silence deafened him for a moment. Once the doors opened, they all gathered their meager belongings stuffed haphazardly into backpacks and small gym bags and filed out.

The air was crisp, but not cold, even though a couple of his coworkers pulled out light jackets. A tall, thin man was waiting a small distance away, and they shuffled forward. His shirt was buttoned up to his neck, and there seemed to be an aloofness about him that discouraged misbehavior.

Donghae and his coworkers stopped in front of him, and there was a silence.

“Hello, I am Shin Hyesung. I will be the program director for the duration of your stay. I know that you have traveled from Seoul, and while I’m sure that you are tired, I ask for your patience while you are checked in .” There was a thin smile, smart professionalism. The man either hated every second of his life in private or he truly loved his job, Donghae thought. Luckily, the department was not overly large, so the assignment of cabins was processed quickly.

Hyesung spoke again. “The evening meal will be at six. Please be prompt. If you would like to store your belongings in your cabins, you are free to explore the grounds, but we do ask that you not venture into the woods at this time. Your program will begin tomorrow morning after...”

“ _Pilkyo_ ,” a loud voice cried, extending the ending vowel, and the noise grew louder as another man rushed up.

For the first time, Donghae saw a crack in the professionalism as Hyesung expressively rolled his eyes and tapped an annoyed finger on his belt. “Yes Eric?” Hyesung asked, his voice maintaining strict control even as he was practically thrown between the other man and the way he had just come.

Eric narrowed his eyes over Hyesung’s shoulder. “Jinnie and Andy are planning something,” he complained, a whine in his voice and a pout forming on his lips.

Donghae wondered if this man had ever grown beyond five years old.

“Junghyuk, you’re older than both of them, go take care of it yourself,” Hyesung said calmly, as if this happened every single day.

“But they’re your _baby birds_ remember? And stop calling me Junghyuk.”

“As soon as you stop calling me Pilkyo,” was the swift retort. “Grab Hyukjae, I’m sure he’s bored and would love to help you tickle both of my _baby birds_ into submission.” Donghae saw the eyeroll at the ‘baby birds’ and wondered what prompted it, because it was probably an amusing tale.

With that, Eric flashed a smile and ran back, now loudly calling for ‘Hyukjae.’

Hyesung turned calm, steady eyes on the group. “No matter how diverse the personalities, compromises and teamwork are always a possibility.”

Donghae smiled, recognizing the ploy for what it was, along with the lesson it was supposed to convey. His group slowly scattered as each person went to claim the cabin they had been assigned, and Donghae followed suit, setting an alarm for six in the evening.

Dinner was a rather mundane affair, everyone mostly keeping to themselves. They were introduced to the other directors and the other group of participants, and Donghae (and probably all of his coworkers) was surprised when Eric, the man who was pouting and whining and hiding behind Hyesung, was introduced as one of the owners of the company, along with a much shorter, intense looking man that introduced himself as Lee Minwoo. They also met Minwoo’s wife when she unceremoniously sat down on her husband’s lap and kissed him. Donghae swore that there was some tongue involved, and he almost wanted to cheer them on.

“And this is my wife, Lee Hyori,” Minwoo said, a smirk tugging up the edge of his lips. “I’m sure she’ll be running at least one program for you all.”

An answering smirk tilted Hyori’s dark tinted lips, and as she rose, she commanded all of the attention in the room from simply her presence. Donghae sighed softly, finding himself admiring her, wishing he could exude that much charisma on command.

“You are all here to take part in simple exercises designed to foster cooperation. We all have a firm grasp on the benefits of cooperation, as it benefits us all. That is not the purpose of this program. There are occasionally blocks and stumbling points that all cooperative groups have, and the only purpose of this program is to have outside assistance in removing those blocks, fostering a more cooperative workplace.”

Donghae found himself nodding along as Hyori talked, and he was deeply impressed. She was definitely one of the people who loved what she did. But of course, having a hot as hell husband probably helped with her disposition as well, he thought to himself. After Hyori had finished outlining the programs, Donghae rose from his table with a small mutter of needing more water, which everyone needed to get themselves from the back of the room.

He filled his glass with water, leaning slightly against the table as his eyes tracked Lee Hyori stalking across the stage and answering questions from those brave enough to ask.

“She’s something else, isn’t she?”

Donghae looked to his left, pleasantly surprised by the striking beauty in the man who had appeared next to him. Short, dark hair that was spiked up off of the forehead, the close set single lidded eyes, the high cheekbones, and the very nice pink, plump lips curled up into a smirk.

“She is. I’m envious of her charisma.”

“Everyone is, even those of us who have known her for years,” was the reply, and as his head turned, Donghae’s breath caught on the sharp, defined cheekbone.

Then the words registered. “Years? You work here?”

The blinding smile of gums and teeth almost distracted him from the answer. “Yes, I’m Lee Hyukjae.”

“Lee Donghae,” he said, almost breathless. After the somewhat initial spike of embarrassment, he licked his lips and glanced back up at the stage. “So what do you do here? Besides tickle people?”

Hyukjae snorted a laugh. “I mostly help out running programs and being a general hand around for my uncle and Eric hyung, along with a few other things. This is not really my dream job, but Uncle Minwoo gives me a lot more freedom than I would have had in a regular job.”

“Ah, so you’re one of the workers just doing it for the money.”

“You make me sound like a prostitute when you put it like that.”

Donghae shot the other man a sly look. “No worse than myself, I’m one of those people who are apparently too masochistic to get another job. But I guess it’s better than the other types.”

There was no way to miss the flare of interest that bloomed in the dark eyes or the way Hyukjae’s body turned towards his. “Oh? Please do tell me about these types, Donghae ssi.”

“Well, you’ve got the ones who love what they do, the ones who pretend they love it but hate themselves every moment in private, the people like you who are just doing it for the money, and then the people like me – the ones just too masochistic to know any better.”

Hyukjae laughed quietly. “That’s a pretty interesting theory.” There was a quick glance, one that could be written off as courtesy to someone not interested, but Donghae knew that he had definitely snagged Hyukjae’s attention. “So you happened to fall into the masochistic category then?”

Donghae shifted slightly, drawing attention to his body, dressed casually in black slacks and a bright blue button down shirt. “I don’t have any other explanation for why I’m here, or more importantly how I managed to become one of the more senior members in the department.”

“And you’re how old?” was the amused reply. Donghae had already caught the quick scan of his body.

“Twenty-six.”

There was the expected soft sound of surprise. “Well, I didn’t quite expect you to be my age, but I have to compliment your parents on their gift to you.”

Donghae smiled. “I’ll be sure to tell my mother you appreciate her efforts.”

They caught each other’s eyes and smiled.

“You should probably get back to your table,” Hyukjae finally said.

Donghae made a vague noise of agreement. “Well perhaps I have a few more questions.”

“I’ll be happy to answer them to the best of my ability, of course.”

Donghae was quite happy with the flirtatious banter disguised under a thin veneer of professionalism, but he knew that he did need to return to his seat. “Well, really just one. What’s the perk of the job that keeps you here and not just leaving?”

Hyukjae considered him for a long moment before leaning over. “Getting the cute ones with a nice ass’s numbers,” he whispered into Donghae’s ear with a quick ghosting of the hand over Donghae’s ass before straightening. “It was nice talking with you Donghae ssi, I’m sure I’ll see you in a couple of programs. Or after dinner.”

Donghae watched the other man move off. Perhaps his weekend wouldn’t be as bad as he had thought.


	2. Days 2 & 3

Less than an hour into the new day, Donghae was swiftly revising his opinion of ‘not bad.’ He was normally up by six in the morning, and the temperature had dropped overnight, so he was looking forward to a nice hot shower in the communal baths. Only to find that there was no hot water. Growling because he really, really, _really_ hated being cold and denied a hot shower in the morning, he stalked out of the baths, looking for any signs of life in the rest of the camp, slinging his towel around his neck to at least provide some warmth.

He ran into his group’s main director, a soft spoken man that went by the name of Andy. Andy wasn’t much taller than Donghae himself, and his eyes were kind. “Ah... Lee Donghae?”

Donghae nodded, bowing slightly. “Yes, that’s me.”

Andy smile slightly. “You look like you’re on the hunt for someone.”

Donghae rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, there’s no hot water in the baths, so I was hoping to find someone.”

Andy expressively sighed, pinching his eyes closed for a second. “I apologize for that, we were hoping that it was a one time issue, but apparently not. There’s a set of baths back behind the main hall you were in last night that we use. Feel free to use that one while I fix this. I know the hot water is running in there.”

Donghae smiled, his irritation subsiding. “Thanks Teacher Andy,” he said, bowing.

“Thanks for telling me about this,” Andy returned.

They parted ways, Andy headed towards the communal baths, Donghae towards the main hall. Sure enough, behind the main hall there were more cabins, and Donghae guessed that was where the employees stayed. The larger building in the center seemed the logical place to start, given that the same layout was used for the guests. Poking his head inside briefly, he could smell the humidity lingering in the air, and hear the blessed sound of water running.

Not wanting to startle anyone, he called out a briefly. “Hello?”

A very familiar thin face poked out from behind a screen, hair slicked back. “Yes?” Hyesung asked with an arch of an eyebrow.

Donghae shuffled nervously. “Ah, Teacher Andy directed me here since the baths didn’t have any hot water...” he trailed off uncertainly.

Hyesung sighed and closed his eyes briefly. “Is he working on it?”

“Yes.”

Another head popped above Hyesung’s and Donghae barely controlled the smile at the indignant yelp as Hyesung lurched forward and grabbed onto the screen, glaring slightly upwards. “Well you’re not going to get wet standing out there,” Eric said, a grin stretching his lips. “Plus you’re letting in the cold air.”

Donghae nearly yelped as he let the door shut hurriedly behind him. “Sorry.”

Eric laughed, a full rich sound, as he disappeared back behind the screen. It was only a few seconds later before the water turned off. Hyesung was grumbling as he disappeared as well, both he and Eric reemerging with towels around their waists and around their necks, catching any stray droplets.

“Good thing I was here, or Hyesungie wouldn’t have left you any hot water,” Eric joked as he stopped in front of the sinks, popping his toothbrush in is mouth.

Hyesung was grumbling, but it sounded more like a normal occurrence to Donghae. Chuckling a little, he slipped towards the screened area, shocked when he saw the showers were divided roughly along the sides, metal walls separating the open showers either as a single or with two shower heads per one stall and a few frosted glass enclosures. He stripped his shirt off as he stood by the benches that were installed, listening to Hyesung still grumbling at Eric while they brushed their teeth. He had just pulled his pants and boxers off when he heard the door open again, and a newly familiar voice greeting Eric and Hyesung as the other two men left the baths.

He smirked a little at the startled yelp and shot a look over his shoulder, catching the blatant stare at his ass. “There wasn’t any hot water in the other baths,” he said.

Hyukjae was apparently one of those people who didn’t have a verbal filter in the morning. “I don’t think I’ll need hot water at the moment.”

Donghae laughed quietly as he strolled to one of the stalls, turning the water on, and blissfully sighing to himself at the warmth. Eagerly wetting himself down, he relaxed for a moment under the hot spray, not surprised when the shower came to life next to him, and he grinned with the additional warmth coming from the additional spray. He and Hyukjae had talked late into the night after the dinner, gradually ramping up their flirting until they had dropped any pretense at professionalism and speaking about work to finding out more about each other.

They both performed the perfunctory washing with minimal conversation, but filled with a definite tension as they sneaked glances at each other’s bodies, Donghae admiring the defined abdominal muscles and the lean frame. And when he grew bold enough to glance further down, he licked his lips before glancing back up to find Hyukjae watching him.

They met in the middle, wet hands and wet bodies meeting as their wetter mouths collided. They kissed, almost violently, the spark they had felt the previous night flaring back up, becoming an inferno and threatening to consume them both.

Finally Hyukjae broke the kiss with a muttered oath. “Fuck I shouldn’t be doing this.”

Donghae set his forehead against Hyukjae’s and laughed once softly. “Neither one of us should be doing this,” he countered.

“So why are we?”

“Because you’re hot, we’re interested in each other, I get really horny in the morning, and I was really hoping to get laid this weekend before I was told that I was coming here. Other than that, I have no idea.”

Hyukjae laughed and hugged him, his hands trailing down Donghae’s back, finding purchase in his generous backside. “We wouldn’t be able to do anything about you getting laid right now, anyhow.”

Donghae’s eyes sparkled as they met Hyukjae’s. “I’m sensing a _but_ in there somewhere.”

“Mmm, I’d love to be in your _butt_ , but you’re right. Unless the hot water dies, I don’t think I really want to walk out of the shower at the moment.”

Donghae rolled his hips a little and watched Hyukjae practically melt against him. “Can anyone just wander in here?” he finally asked, his fingers pressing against each muscle in Hyukjae’s abdomen.

“Pretty much,” Hyukjae nearly stuttered.

Donghae’s smirk was quick. “Better not risk anything, then,” he said teasingly, removing his hands.

Hyukjae gave him a halfhearted glare, but loosened one of his arms only to pull it back and land a good smack on the soft flesh of his ass.

Donghae yelped and jerked against Hyukjae, who shut his eyes tightly. “Fuck, why am I attracted to a tease?” Hyukjae muttered before letting his arms drop.

Even though his ass was stinging pleasurably and he really just wanted to jerk himself and Hyukjae off, he instead took a deep breath and left a lingering, soft kiss on Hyukjae’s plump lips. “After you’re off work then?” he mumbled.

“Think we’ll have time before you leave?” Hyukjae answered.

Donghae smiled. “I’ll make time. You’re a lot better looking than most of the men in the bars. I can always just catch a train out of Jecheon.”

Hyukjae laughed and gave him a hug. “Oh you know my weakness already, flattering my ego. I would _definitely_ appreciate you having some extra time to spend with me.”

Donghae grinned. “It’s a date then.”

-

The rest of the day seemed to drag by all too slowly for Donghae’s personal satisfaction. So he woke up on a cloudy Sunday morning, staring at the clouds gathering outside the window for a few moments and wishing it would rain. Dragging himself out of bed, he showered in the baths he was supposed to use, happy that the hot water was indeed working again. As he exited, his hoped for rain was starting, soft drops already splashing down. He jogged back to his cabin and dressed, choosing plain jeans and a button down shirt, rolling the pant legs up before grabbing his shoes and sliding them on his feet.

After breakfast and the first two modules that were temporarily placed into the main hall, Donghae got up to stretch and walk around for a bit before lunch would be served. He’d just made his second loop around the covered porch area when he saw Hyukjae standing just under the roof, his arms folded and a serious expression on his face as he watched the rain come down.

“Something wrong?” Donghae asked.

Hyukjae looked over at him and grinned slightly before looking back out at the rain. “Just worrying about the buses that are supposed to pick everyone up. There’s a couple of spots along the road that are susceptible to wash out and mudslides, especially since we’ve already had so much rain in the past month and the ground is saturated.” He shrugged. “It’s happened before, just not while we’ve had programs running. Eric hyung just had me go pick up some supplies from Jecheon just in case everyone is stuck here for an extra day.”

Donghae shrugged as well. “Nothing you can really do about it, though. The rain will have to stop on its own.”

Hyukjae shot him a heated look. “And there are _advantages_ to the rain coming down still.”

Donghae chuckled. “I’m very aware of those _advantages_ , which is why I’ve been praying that it doesn’t stop yet.”

Hyukjae was staring at him intensely, almost as if he was ready to pounce and forget that both of them were technically at work. Donghae closed his eyes for a second, blowing out a long breath. “You should probably go back inside,” Hyukjae finally said.

“Probably,” Donghae said reluctantly. His brain was almost fried from the constant patter of his coworkers, some airing grievances, others just quietly working through their own issues, but Donghae really looked forward to his weekends away from the people he spent the majority of the days with. He sighed. “We wouldn’t stop at just making out, would we?”

“Nope,” Hyukjae easily confirmed. “If I kissed you, I’d probably have you bent over the railing here in a minute.”

Donghae smiled and glanced at Hyukjae. “Not if I bend you over first,” he replied naughtily.

Hyukjae groaned. “Oh my God, get out of here before one of us snaps,” he whined, burying his face in his hands. “We can act like mature, responsible adults for four more hours.”

Donghae blew Hyukjae a kiss as soon as the months older man looked at him again and winked. “I’ll see you as soon as we’re off work,” his voice heavy with promise.

The rain hadn’t let up at all, if anything it had gotten heavier as the time passed, and around three, Eric interrupted the programs still being held in the main hall to tell them that the buses were not able to get up the road due to a washout over the road and the drivers were not keen on risking lives. While there were a few grumbles and text messages sent, no one overly complained, seeing the wisdom of getting somewhere late rather than not at all.

“You almost look pleased at this, Lee Donghae ssi,” Park Sunyoung quietly said.

Donghae looked at her. Of all of his coworkers, Sunyoung was one of the easiest to get along with, her cheerful personality brightening up boring meetings. “I do have to admit that I would enjoy a day off. As much as I don’t mind working with you, I want my time as well.”

Sunyoung grinned and nodded, turning her attention back to the overreaching discussion at hand. Donghae had to remind himself that it was just a couple more hours and then he could _definitely_ have his time to himself.

Fighting the urge to check the time every five minutes, he visibly relaxed when the programs ended and they had a short period to go relieve themselves before dinner would be served. Donghae took care of his business, then returned to his cabin. He had been wearing fairly loose jeans so far, but he had tossed in a pair of skinny jeans as an emergency pair in case the ones he had been wearing had gotten dirtied beyond anything he could stand. He grabbed the black jeans out of his bag and let the ones he had been wearing fall to the floor.

Wiggling into the skinny jeans took some effort, but as he zipped the fly, he checked his appearance in the small vanity mirror, smiling as he saw the gold zippers curving over his ass. His hair was still pulled back as much as possible, and he deemed his appearance good enough until he was naked and screaming. He really wish he had the foresight to pack his eyeliner, but as he hadn’t expected to meet anyone, let alone get stuck out in the middle of the woods, it was still at his apartment. Sliding his feet back into his sneakers, he dashed back to the main hall, trying not to get too wet.

As it was, though, he was still having to flip wet strands of hair out of his eyes as he walked in, his eyes scanning the hall for Hyukjae. The mood in the main hall was somewhat jovial, everyone trying to enjoy themselves as much as possible while still maintaining some decorum in front of their work colleagues. People were now intermingling freely between tables, as though it was a business party. He grabbed his dinner from the line, thanking those that made it, and sat down next to Sunyoung, who was talking quite animatedly with someone he didn’t really recognize. He finally found Hyukjae, his lips curling into a smile when their eyes met, and Hyukjae smiled back at him, winking as well.

Content, Donghae finished his food and put away the dishes he had eaten off of away, he sat back down, pulling his headphones and phone out. Popping one headphone into his ear, he nodded his head along to the music as conversation flowed freely around him. He smiled when Hyukjae slipped into the seat next to him.

“What are you listening to?” Hyukjae asked.

Wordlessly, Donghae held out the other earbud for Hyukjae, who easily slipped it into his ear. The large grin split his lips, showing off white teeth and pink gums, making Donghae automatically smile back.

“Trot?” Hyukjae asked, merriment dancing in his eyes.

Donghae grinned. “I blame my dad, he was always singing these songs with me and my brother,” he easily replied.

Hyukjae didn’t answer, just kept nodding his head to the beat, and Donghae couldn’t resist the temptation to copy his movements. The trot song faded away, replaced by the smooth strains and heavy beat of an R&B song he really loved to dance to. Hyukjae looked at him, almost startled. “Do you dance?”

A light blush colored his cheeks, but he bit his lip and nodded. “I’ll go to clubs when I have a chance. You dance?”

Hyukjae’s lips curled seductively. “Oh do I.”

And that was enough to snap Donghae’s patience. “How about a private demonstration?” he nearly growled into Hyukjae’s ear.

Hyukjae’s hand curled over his thigh. “Let’s go.”

Donghae grabbed his phone, nodded a quick goodbye to his coworkers, then abruptly left the main hall, Hyukjae leisurely following him, and pointing behind the building to indicate which cabin was his. They dashed through the still-falling rain, arriving on the porch of Hyukjae’s cabin half soaked and already reaching for each other.

Their kiss heated them both from the cold rain, and Hyukjae fumbled with his keys for a moment, tearing his lips away from Donghae’s to attempt to unlock his door. Donghae set his mouth against Hyukjae’s neck, tasting salt and skin as he nibbled and sucked a red mark into the pale skin. After their muddy shoes were left at the doorway, he was walked slowly backwards, Hyukjae’s harsh breathing against his jaw. A light was turned on, and all Donghae really cared about was the bed situated in the back corner. And then having Hyukjae’s dick buried deep inside him.

His fingers were already working on his shirt, and as soon as the last button was undone, the fabric was floating to Hyukjae’s floor.

Hyukjae growled, roughly grabbing his ass. “Fuck. It should be illegal for you to wear skinny jeans, especially ones that make your ass look like that.”

Donghae grinned, all teeth and tongue. “Makes you want to peel them off me, doesn’t it?” he asked, his fingers sliding up the skin of his abdomen to lightly play with his own nipples, the sensation making him gasp and close his eyes. “Oh fuck it,” he gasped, reaching for the waistband himself. “Get fucking naked and get in me,” he demanded. “I haven’t been fucked in a while and I need to come so hard I see spots.”

Hyukjae went to work on his own clothing while Donghae struggled to get the skinny jeans and his boxer briefs down and off his legs, and then he hopped towards the bed while taking the small socks off his feet and tossing them away. Hyukjae nearly shoved him onto the bed with the soft comforter, both of their breaths fast and harsh. Donghae followed the long line of Hyukjae’s body as Hyukjae stretched over towards the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a long line of condoms, tearing one off and bringing it back to the bed with him and the lube and leaving the rest on the nightstand.

Donghae was already stroking himself as he parted his legs, knowing exactly what he wanted. Which is exactly what he told Hyukjae – to come so hard that he saw spots. The past two days had been near torture, and he’d managed to refrain from jerking himself off because he knew that if he waited, the first orgasm would be incredibly intense. And he wanted it so badly. “Come on Hyukjae, please, please, _please_...” the word trailed off into a happy sigh as soon as he felt the slight prodding against his entrance, and a pleased moan worked through his throat as he was actually penetrated by something that wasn’t his own hand in what felt like forever, but had only been a few months. His last couple of hookups had all demanded that he fuck them, and while he never had a problem with fucking, he wanted a chance to spread his legs, too.

Hyukjae’s plump lips were busy moving over the skin of his collarbones, sucking a dark mark there along his skin while the fingers that weren’t buried inside him and gently stretching were brushing his nipples, making him vocalize his pleasure in the most shameless way possible, trying to get more at every possible second. He swore he was so _ready_ to be fucked and come and Hyukjae was doing nothing but teasing him with two thin fingers inside him, the sparks flowing through his system as his prostate was brushed.

“Oh my God, add another finger already,” he whined, clenching his eyes shut.

He felt the movement of reaching for the lube before Hyukjae easily slid another finger inside him, but his eyes shot open at the feel of teeth against his skin. “Open your eyes, Donghae. I want you to watch me fucking you instead of imagining some pretty boy in your head,” he growled.

Donghae chuckled a little. “As if some random pretty boy holds a candle to you.” He opened his eyes and let a hand trail across the defined jaw. “You’re too beautiful for me to think of anyone else at the moment,” he said simply.

Hyukjae stared at him for a second, a brief flash of vulnerability in the dark gaze, and then they were kissing, Donghae muffling his moans into Hyukjae’s mouth as the fingers inside him easily set a rhythm.

Donghae whined, as usual for him, when Hyukjae pulled his fingers out, but he licked his lips and shifted his hips up for a better angle as Hyukjae rolled a condom on and coated it with lube. He kept his eyes open and steady on Hyukjae’s, even though he really wanted to close his eyes and tip his head back. It had been far too long since he had been fucked, and he happily sighed at the thick length filling him up.

“Oh fuck, you feel _amazing_ ,” Hyukjae finally said, a slight whimper held in his voice.

“So do you,” Donghae replied back, shoving his hips forward. “Come _on_ Hyukjae, fuck me so good already.”

Hyukjae snarled a little at him. Thin fingers were gripping the skin of his thighs, arranging his legs how Hyukjae saw fit before the first hard thrust came. And when it did, he couldn’t help the ragged cry that left his throat. It was perfect, the way Hyukjae’s dick slid so neatly inside him, giving him the fullness that he had been craving, and the angle was _almost_ enough to have him screaming. Dropping his hips a little as Hyukjae pulled out, he held his breath and waited.

Hyukjae smirked and thrust back inside him hard. Donghae’s eyes rolled back up in his head as he released his breath on a gasp. _This_. This is what he had missed – this searing feeling in his limbs and the sweaty feel of skin gliding across his. Hyukjae was smoothly moving and thrusting, and Donghae could appreciate the movement of Hyukjae’s hips in among the pleasure swimming in his brain. As Hyukjae sped up his thrusts, his voice steadily gained volume as the pleasure spiked with each thrust until he was near screaming, begging Hyukjae to touch him enough to let him come.

“Oh I could have such _fun_ ,” Hyukjae snarled with another hard thrust, prompting Donghae to howl at the ceiling in return.

Through everything, Donghae could hear the bedsprings creaking, and then his voice was sailing over that sound, finally screaming for more as Hyukjae wrapped a free hand over Donghae’s dick and was stroking it in time with his thrusts. The next thrust in, Donghae’s eyes snapped wide, but they were blind and unseeing as he screamed his orgasm, his body thrusting up against Hyukjae’s hand and down against Hyukjae’s dick wildly, trying to make the orgasm last as long as possible. Distantly, he heard Hyukjae nearly scream himself as his body was rocked with hard, powerful thrusts when Hyukjae came into the condom.

He moaned a little as Hyukjae pulled out, his lower lip headed into a pout. He blinked languidly, watching Hyukjae move briefly to the sink in the kitchen and then come back to him after a couple of moments, the condom disposed of and a damp washcloth in his hand. He smiled at Hyukjae as he was gently wiped clean, the washcloth getting folded and tossed onto the nightstand before Hyukjae slid back into the bed.

Donghae’s eyes flicked up to Hyukjae’s, checking to see how the other felt about a little post coital cuddle, and he eagerly lurched forward when Hyukjae’s arms opened a bit. “Mmm, you’re warm,” Donghae nearly purred, noticing finally the cooler air around his skin.

“And you hate being cold?” Hyukjae teased.

Donghae pouted slightly. “I grew up in Mokpo, and while it’s not the tropics, it’s warmer than here.”

He felt Hyukjae’s start of surprise. “Mokpo? Really? I would never had been able to guess.”

He shrugged a little, kind of embarrassed. “We moved to Seoul when I was sixteen because Dad’s cancer came out of remission. I learned the Seoul dialect really fast.”

Hyukjae made a sympathetic noise and hugged him tightly.

Donghae couldn’t help the self-depreciating laugh. “Some pillow talk.”

“Mmm, I almost prefer this to the standard fare. You’re so deeply fascinating that I can’t help but want to learn more about the man who grew up in Mokpo, but uses Seoul dialect, who didn’t mind that I got to touch his ass within five minutes of being introduced, and claims that he’s too masochistic to change jobs.”

Donghae chuckled. “Only if I get to learn more about you too.”

Hyukjae childishly held out a pinky, his eyes slumberous. Donghae hooked his own pinky into Hyukjae’s. “Promise,” Hyukjae said, almost cracking his jaw on a yawn.

Donghae nuzzled his head into the smooth, pale skin of a shoulder. “Sleepy?”

Hyukjae made a slightly agreeing sound. “Haven’t gotten laid in a while. You wiped me out,” he teased.

“Glad to be of assistance.”

“I’m sure you were.”

Donghae chuckled and let his eyes close, resting comfortably against Hyukjae.

“Feel free to wake my ass up if you get horny again,” Hyukjae teased quietly after a moment.

Donghae grinned and let his hand trail down to the tiny, but firm, muscles. “I might just do that. You do have a rather nice ass,” he complimented with a squeeze.

Hyukjae grinned, his eyes crinkling and his gums showing. “You were saying something about bending me over the railing earlier?”

Donghae grinned, extraordinarily happy. He’d figured that Hyukjae was like him in a willingness to both top and bottom from the earlier comments outside the main hall, but hearing Hyukjae say it again when they were both naked and pressed together just made him very happy. His breathing slowly settled, and he shut his eyes, ready to indulge in a quick little nap.


	3. Days 3 & 4

Donghae stretched a little as he woke up, smiling at the feel of naked skin gliding against his own. Hyukjae was still asleep, plump lips slightly parted and warm air escaping from them. The time from the glowing digital clock said that it was almost nine, which meant that he had a nice long nap, and the cabin was still lit with the lights that Hyukjae had flipped on when they had first stumbled in. Donghae propped his head up a little and watched Hyukjae sleeping, captivated by the deep relaxation of the facial muscles. Reaching out, he gently trailed a finger along the sharp jawline, smiling as he felt the faint traces of stubble as he reached Hyukjae’s chin.

He traced the rise of an Adam’s apple that smoothed back out onto a smooth neck, then across the collarbones to strong shoulders. Back down to the chest, then a finger out to gently rub a nipple, which almost immediately hardened. His eyes flicked back up to Hyukjae’s face, seeing that Hyukjae was still asleep. Donghae wanted to glare, but he wasn’t exactly easy to wake up either, so he definitely understood, and he wondered how far he could go in waking Hyukjae up. His lips brushed down Hyukjae’s closest shoulder, and he licked his lips just before he circled a nipple with them, his tongue gently flicking across the raised skin.

He could feel Hyukjae’s breathing change ever so slightly, an indication of slowly coming awake. Applying himself to his chosen task, he teased Hyukjae’s nipples until a slight rustle of the body below him brought his eyes up to meet Hyukjae’s half-opened eyes.

Smiling, his hand dived below the sheets to tease the skin of Hyukjae’s cock. “You said to wake you up if I got horny,” he teased.

Hyukjae’s eyes crinkled as his lip rose to expose the soft, pink gums. “I did indeed.”

Donghae bent back down, randomly switching nipples and occasionally moving up to kiss Hyukjae, both of their hands busy on each other’s cocks, working the other to full hardness. Donghae suddenly threw the covers off of their bodies, pinning Hyukjae to the bed as he slipped between the thin legs. Hyukjae was panting hard as Donghae kissed, licked, and nibbled his way down the lithe body, fascinated as the muscles of Hyukjae’s abdomen contracted and loosened, and he would have honestly spent more time on those delicious abs if he didn’t want to get his mouth on Hyukjae’s dick quite so badly.

Hyukjae must have seen something in the way that he was looking at the dick in front of his face, because a slight tug of his hair had his gaze flicking upwards. “Um... do you want...?” Hyukjae breathlessly asked, his gaze going towards the line of condoms.

“When was your last test?”

“Eight months ago, after my last break up. Clean, and there hasn’t been anyone since... you.” The last word was almost moaned out, Donghae not being able to resist. He wanted that cock in his mouth so badly he couldn’t see straight, and as soon as he heard the word ‘clean’ he just dived forward, giving both of them what they wanted so badly. The hot, heavy weight in his mouth turned him on even more than what he was, and he couldn’t resist showing off. Opening his mouth wider, he tilted his head slightly, and sank his mouth down until his nose was brushing the dark hairs at the base.

Hyukjae made an obscure, high pitched noise, one that was not precisely quiet. Donghae gripped the thin hips tightly with one hand while the other groped beside Hyukjae. He was pretty sure that was the last place he’d seen the lube. He felt Hyukjae shift a little, then their fingers tangled around the bottle of lube. Donghae almost emptied the bottle on his fingers before he got a hold of himself and slowed down. Keeping a steady pace on Hyukjae’s cock, his tongue apparently working a miracle on the sensitive vein and up to the head from the way Hyukjae was moaning and sometimes screaming, he wet a couple of fingers and he was rewarded with a long, low moan as one easily slipped inside Hyukjae.

“Fuck your mouth is amazing,” Hyukjae breathed. “Go ahead, I want more.”

Donghae tried to gently insert another finger, slipping it along side the other one, and to distract Hyukjae from the stretch, he easily deep throated the cock in his mouth again before he pumped his fingers a few times, and only when Hyukjae didn’t immediately clench around his fingers did he start scissoring them.

At some point, Donghae let Hyukjae’s cock out of his mouth, choosing instead to press gentle sucking kisses to the pale thighs. And Hyukjae certainly didn’t seem to have any issues with the now four fingers in his ass. If anything, Hyukjae was distinctly eager to be fucked if the way that he was twisting and grabbing a condom, then throwing it at Donghae was an indication.

“A little eager?” Donghae teased as he rolled the condom on.

“You have no fucking idea,” Hyukjae fervently said. “Been a _lot_ longer than eight months since I’ve been fucked.” The corner of a mouth turned up into a slow smirk. “Between us, I missed it.”

Donghae chuckled quietly. “I know the feeling,” he replied sincerely. “Ready?”

Hyukjae wiggled his shoulders into the bed and raised his hips. “Oh fuck yes.”

Donghae watched Hyukjae’s face as he pushed the head of his cock into Hyukjae. They were both panting, Hyukjae’s eyebrows knitted up with the slight pain, and Donghae curling his blunt nails into his palm before he rolled his hips and slid fully into Hyukjae.

Hyukjae was holding him almost immobile with strong legs around his hips, and Donghae waited for the strong eyebrows to relax before he gave in and ground his own hips into Hyukjae’s. The pleasured gasp told him he could move, and move he did. The first hard thrust had both of them howling, and he guided them into a steady rhythm, both of them not bothering to hide how much they were enjoying themselves. He kept his thrusts hard but steady, angling his hips slightly.

And when Hyukjae clenched hard around him and screamed, he snarled and kept that angle, loving how Hyukjae's nails dragged along the skin of his back and how he was meeting every single thrust. “Scream my name when you come,” he savagely ordered, already feeling the flutters around his cock.

Hyukjae caught and held his breath underneath him, his face turning a deeper shade of red before the breath was forcefully expelled and another greedily sucked in. When Hyukjae had to breathe, Donghae growled as he heard his name screamed and he thrust forward into Hyukjae, enjoying the tightness, and as Hyukjae's body relaxed slightly under him, he felt his own orgasm coming, gratified in Hyukjae's pleasured sounds as Donghae gasped out Hyukjae's name as he came hard into the condom.

Donghae barely caught himself on his elbows to avoid crushing Hyukjae into the bed, granting himself a long moment to recover, but knowing that he needed to pull out and dispose of the used condom soon. Hyukjae sighed when he did finally pull out, and gave him a vague wave towards the kitchen area when Donghae asked where the trashcan was. Chuckling, Donghae took care of that small chore along with washing his hands, and turned back to the bed to see Hyukjae tossing the used washcloth on the nightstand again, having cleaned himself.

Donghae dropped back down, surprised when Hyukjae pulled him close and rolled onto his back, bringing Donghae with him. Their legs tangled and Donghae tried to prop himself up, but was stopped by Hyukjae's arms pulling him close. “I love having the weight on top of me,” he shyly confessed.

Donghae grinned and simply made himself comfortable atop the thin body, his head resting on Hyukjae's shoulder while Hyukjae rubbed his back. He had plenty of post coital quirks himself and had no problems indulging Hyukjae in some of his. When Hyukjae finally shifted below him, he rolled off to the side, burrowing himself into Hyukjae's body. “Feel better?” he teased lightly.

Hyukjae stretched and hummed happily. “I don't think Eric hyung and Hyesung hyung or Andy hyung are going to be very happy with me in the morning. I haven't screamed that loud in what feels like forever.”

Donghae snorted. “I'd be surprised if the entire camp didn't hear you.”

Hyukjae cracked an eye open. “That's not going to cause a problem for you, is it?”

Donghae shrugged. “I'm pretty sure a few of my coworkers are cluing in to the fact that I'm gay, and if it is a problem for my bosses, then maybe it'll give me the impetus I need to change jobs finally.”

“What would you do instead?”

Donghae shrugged. “I could become a pastry chef, I guess.”

“Do you want to?”

Donghae smiled. “Well, I think at my age, becoming a renowned singer or dancer is not in the cards, but I think I would enjoy the work. Just imagining making all kinds of cute little cupcakes for children or sweethearts or anniversary cakes makes me feel happy. Even though I know it wouldn't be all like that, just the occasional thing like that would make me keep going.”

Hyukjae groaned even as he smiled. “Oh my God, you're fucking adorable,” he said cuddling Donghae close. “You know your face just lights up like a little kid's when you talk about that, right?”

“It does?” Donghae could feel his eyes widening and his eyebrows going up in surprise.

Hyukjae whined a little. “Yes and you're still so adorable right now.” Their lips met in a soft kiss. “You should try and do that anyway, not just be stuck in your job.”

Donghae pursed his lips. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you mentioned that you were just doing this job for the money.”

Hyukjae fidgeted with the ends of Donghae's hair. “I always wanted to open my own dance studio,” he said, somewhat sadly. “And I did, but I never had the money to keep it going. I had to shut it down last year.”

Donghae looked sadly at Hyukjae, the pain of losing a dream slicing through him. “Where was your studio?”

“Incheon. Not too far from where I grew up. Seoul was far too expensive for me to try there, even though that's where everyone is who really wants to dance.”

Donghae nodded. “Yeah, all of the idol trainees,” he agreed. “If you could open a studio again, what would you teach?”

“Ballet to pay the bills, and hip hop to those that wanted.”

“Ballet?”

Hyukjae smiled. “Yes, ballet. I've studied it since I was young. Uncle Minwoo was the one to convince my parents to let me dance after he saw me copying him. I just don't have the passion for ballet the way I do for hip hop, which is why I don't perform for a living. I'd rather dance for passion than just doing it for the money.”

“You're not going to get an argument from me on that,” Donghae teased. He ran his fingers through Hyukjae's hair. “If you're encouraging me to go become a pastry chef, then you realize I have to encourage you to open another studio, right?”

Donghae was utterly entranced by the white teeth and pink gums and the wrinkles around Hyukjae's eyes as he laughed. “Of course. It's definitely a thought in my head, but I need a few more years before I'll have the money to try again.”

Donghae nodded and they both relaxed for a few moments before Donghae snickered.

“What?” Hyukjae sleepily asked.

“Just thinking that we sounded like a couple there for a few minutes.”

“It was nice.”

“Yeah it was.” Donghae paused for a moment. “Should we do it again?”

Hyukjae's nose rubbed against his. “We can definitely try sounding like that again, but maybe for longer?”

Donghae smiled. “That sounds good,” he mumbled as he settled down for sleep in Hyukjae's arms.

–

The knocking on the door – pounding more like – brought Donghae out of his sleep, and he groaned, scrunching his nose up for effect.

“Fuck, do you have to wake up so cutely?” Hyukjae grumbled, but Donghae heard the amusement buried underneath. “I'm coming!” he shouted to the door.

“Hopefully not literally,” Eric shouted back.

Hyukjae made a noise of disgust and pulled a pair of sweatpants on while Donghae stayed buried under the comforter. Donghae watched the play of muscles along Hyukjae's back as Hyukjae walked across the cabin to the door. Colder air spilled into the cabin as Hyukjae opened the door.

“Yes hyung?”

“To begin with, I had no idea you were that much of a screamer,” Eric started, a wide grin stretching across his face when Hyukjae covered his face with embarrassment. “Also, the road is getting cleared, and the buses will be here in about three hours to take everyone away. Including the guy you've got in your bed.”

Hyukjae folded his arms. “Aw, I was hoping I could just tie him to the bed and keep him,” he replied, completely deadpan.

“Hey!” Donghae exclaimed from his pile of bedding, even as he knew that he didn't really have a problem with that thought. “If you're going to do that, at least use silk,” he shot back.

Eric snorted a laugh. “I like him,” he said to Hyukjae before he spun around and walked off.

Hyukjae shut the door and grinned at Donghae. “We've got three hours before you have to go home, how in the world should we pass the time?”

Donghae grinned and threw off the covers, immediately regretting his decision. “Oh fuck it's cold!” he complained.

Hyukjae leered at him. “I can always warm you up.”

Donghae stuck his tongue out. “Shower,” he demanded, trying to pull his skinny jeans back on.

Hyukjae rolled his eyes and tossed him a pair of sweatpants. “We'll be here for a couple of hours if you try and wiggle your ass into those again.”

Donghae peeled the tight denim off his legs again and yanked the sweatpants up while Hyukjae grabbed a couple of towels and his bath supplies. They dashed through the cool air, shutting the door of the bath house firmly behind them. Donghae quickly stripped, more than ready for a hot shower. Hyukjae caught him by the waist as he was about to head to the shower stall he had used before and steered him towards the glass enclosed showers.

“Eric hyung probably warned anyone who's awake about not coming in here, but just in case he didn't, I want to keep your perfect little ass all to myself.”

Donghae grinned. “A little jealous, are we?”

“Yes, but I'm not the only man who's attracted to men around here, either.”

Donghae's eyebrows shot up. “Oh really?”

Hyukjae nodded before turning the water on, letting the temperature adjust before he ushered Donghae inside. It wasn't spacious, but there was more than enough room for both of them along, even with the stone bench along the sides. Donghae nearly moaned in bliss as the hot water coasted along his skin, warming him from the cool air. And then Hyukjae pressed against him and _cold_ wasn't even a thought.

Hyukjae kissed him, swallowing every sound Donghae could give voice to as their hands slicked across wet skin, tweaking a nipple, pressing into firm muscles, and then wrapping around hard cocks. They slowly jerked each other off, enjoying taking their time. Hyukjae kissed up Donghae's neck until he finally nipped at an earlobe. “So when was your last test?”

Donghae tilted his head obligingly. “Two months ago after my last hookup. Been either too busy for sex or no one really caught my attention since.” He paused for a moment while Hyukjae sucked a red mark into his skin, one that would turn dark in a few hours, moaning appreciatively. “Clean.”

“Fuck,” Hyukjae breathed. “I swear, if we hadn't just met two days ago, I'd bend you over and fuck you right now.”

Donghae smiled, appreciating the restraint. “There's something to be said for a little manual dexterity,” he teased, his thumb digging into the slit of Hyukjae's cock.

“I should spank you for that one,” Hyukjae said as soon as he caught his breath.

Donghae looked at Hyukjae with wide eyes, seeing the pleasured expression changing slightly into a sly, knowing look.

“Oh yes, I seem to recall something about the other morning...” And with that, Hyukjae's hand landed sharply on his ass.

He jumped and couldn't help the high pitched squeal as his brain nearly exploded with the sensations. The skin of his ass was stinging, the hand wrapped around his cock giving him quick strokes, and it all combined to produce the intense pleasure spiking through him. Crying out when another firm slap landed on his skin, he clung to Hyukjae as the elder man stroked and slapped him all the way to his orgasm.

He was pretty sure that his legs would have collapsed from under him if Hyukjae hadn't caught him. His hand tightened, and he slowly stroked the cock in his hand. Hyukjae whimpered a little, his head tilting backwards. Donghae trailed his other hand up until it was resting lightly against the skin of Hyukjae's throat. He waited until Hyukjae had nodded at him before he let his fingers curl slightly into the neck, careful to not press too hard. He was humbled by the trust Hyukjae was giving him and he wanted it to be pleasurable, not frightening, as he did want to have sex with Hyukjae again. It only took a few more strokes of his hand before Hyukjae was coming, his vocal chords rumbling against Donghae's hand. Immediately releasing the pressure of his hand, he stroked Hyukjae through his orgasm.

After they were both breathing normally, they washed themselves and each other, indulging in a few closed-mouth kisses. They finished their shower and morning routines as much as possible before dashing back to Hyukjae's cabin, resolving to spending some time with the other before Donghae had to leave back to Seoul.

Twenty minutes before the buses were due to arrive, Donghae finally dragged himself back to his cabin, grabbing the sweater he had packed for cool weather and pulling it over his head, grateful for the high neckline. His neck was a mass of bruises from Hyukjae's mouth, and he wondered how rough they had gotten with each other the night before and earlier in the morning. He packed his bag, although it was more tossing all of his belongings into the bag and hoping that it would close. He took a deep breath and forced himself to slow down to check if he had accidentally left anything. His toiletries were in his bag, his phone was in his pocket. He looked at the wall and made a disgusted noise. He'd almost forgotten his phone charger.

His house and car keys were exactly where he had put them in a pocket of his bag, and he was ready to leave. He had to admit that he wanted to spend more time here, but he couldn't duck his responsibilities. So he sighed and picked up his bag.

Hyukjae was waiting for him at the door, a smile on his face and likewise bundled up in a jacket that covered his neck.

He could hear the buses coming up the road, and he smiled back at Hyukjae, just a bit sadly.

“Aw, what's wrong?” Hyukjae asked.

“I don't want to go back right now, but I have work tomorrow.”

“I know, I wish I _could_ tie you up with the finest silk ties to my bed and keep you there for a while.”

Their eyes met and both of them giggled. Donghae barely managed to avoid throwing himself at Hyukjae and settled for softly brushing the pale skin of Hyukjae's hand. “You have my number, right?” he finally asked.

Hyukjae nodded. “Don't forget to call me when you get home, okay?”

“I won't,” Donghae promised, seeing the large buses swing into view. “I'll probably message you when I have reception.”

Hyukjae smiled. “Can't wait, baby.”

Donghae flushed slightly at the pet name and looked at Hyukjae. “Don't go finding any cute ones with nice ass's numbers around here.”

“Don't go finding any handsome guys in the bars,” Hyukjae returned.

Donghae nodded, both of them having felt better for having assuaged a measure of jealousy. “I'll talk to you tonight,” he said, still reluctant to leave without a hug at the very least.

Hyukjae looked towards the buses quickly, and everyone was either loading themselves or their bags and no one was paying attention to them. Grabbing Donghae's hand, they slipped around the corner of the cabin and quickly sealed their mouths together with a soft moan. They kissed briefly, but it was more than enough for them.

“Tonight,” Hyukjae said as they broke apart for air.

“Tonight,” Donghae said in return before breaking apart from Hyukjae, grabbing his bag, and boarding the bus with kiss swollen lips and clothes hiding the hickeys. He flopped into his seat, smiling as he leaned his head against the window and watched Hyukjae until the bus pulled away and was traveling through the woods. Putting his headphones in, he couldn't wait for the night. 


End file.
